voltzwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Pork
The Army of Pork, or the Pig Army, is an massive military force organised and directed by Edd2012 to help him achieve world domination and ultimately destruction. The army is mainly comprised of Porkmen and humans corrupted by the teachings of Porkology. =Soldiers of the Pig Army= Pigmen Pigmen, a distant relative of the Zombie Pigman, make up the backbone of Edd's army. They are intelligent anthropomorphic pigs which wield weapons and armor made from Porktonium, a super-strong metal made out of Pork. Pigmen are adapted for many roles in the Pig Army, from common foot soldiers to crossbowmen and super stealthy scouts. Most of the officers in the army are also Porkmen and are in Edd's eyes superior to humans. Pig Lords Pig Lords are massive Pigmen that are heavy infantry that are almost like the tanks of Edd's army. They have massive amounts of health and do crushing damage but are much less common then regular Pigmen. They serve as juggernauts in Edd's army, smashing through enemy soldiers and brushing off attacks like they were pin pricks. Pork Lords helped destroy Krop's defenses at the Siege of Krop and during the attack on Lord Osmond's Keep. They were seen defending Edd's Nether Temple during the third attack by FMB, but have not been seen in Edd's forces since. Porkmen The porkmen are humans that serve in Edd's army. They have been seen during the battle of Krop and the siege and subsequent battle of Stone Garden. These humans have either willingly converted to Porkology and have decided to fight for the Power of Pork, been conscripted into the Edd's army after being conquered or have been captured in battle and brainwashed to fight for pork. They are lightly armoured and lightly armed. Edd uses them as light infantry at the front of a porky advance, carelessly smashing them against enemy lines even if it means certain death. This shows Edd's preference for pigs over humans. Porky Scouts Porky Scouts are elite Pigmen who are trained in the arts of espionage. They are specially selected out of the best Pigmen and are given orders directly from Edd himself. They are expert survivors that can last for days in the wilderness and are almost undetectable, they specialise in infiltration, assassination and sabotage. Edd puts them to good use, sending them behind enemy lines where they can cause chaos and dismay before the main army even arrives The scout sent to Elysium successfully infiltrated the city and snuck up on FnD but was killed. A second scout infiltrated Winterly Rock and broke into the Church of the Golden Spanner in an attempt to assassinate the high technician, but was also killed when FMB happened to be in the church. Another scout was killed at Marston Klemp by FunkMasterBlast returning from an unknown location. No other Porky Scouts have been located but there is a good possibility that they are still hiding around the world. Zombie Pigmen Zombie Pigmen also serve in Edd's army and formerly defended Edd's Nether Temple before it's destruction, they also fought alongside Edd during the battle of Tekkit and were the first soldiers in Edd's army. When killed, pigmen naturally are resurrected in the nether as Zombie Pigmen by the Power of Pork. They are mindless and completely obedient, taking any orders given to them, however they are so dim-witted that they cannot recognise an enemy and will only atack when they, or one of their kind is attacked. They use golden swords as weapons and use the simple, but effective tactic of surrounding an enemy and mercilessly killing them. The fact that they are most powerful in the nether and that they are excellent in large numbers for defensive purposes is why Edd utilised them, but since the destruction of his nether temple and the building of the army of pork, he has little use for these abominations. = High Command = Lord King Edd Lord Edd is the founder and supreme leader of the Army of Pork. He is immensely powerful, to the point he split his soul into seven Porkcruxes to make himself invincible. Edd leads the major force of the Pig Army and uses his abilities to fight in the battles himself. He is respected by the soldiers of the army as their great leader. Sir Baconbits Sir Baconbits was one of the first Pigman officers to appear in the Army of Pork, along with Sir Sausagemeat. He led the charge on Osmond's Keep with Sir Sausagemeat and Edd himself. Sir Baconbits was also present at the ambush on the Grudgebringers and was the first to start setting up the siege camp at Stone Garden. Sir Baconbits is almost always at the front line with Sir Sausagemeat. Sir Sausagemeat Sir Sausagemeat joined the Pig Army around the same time as Sir Baconbits and has fought alongside him and Edd in numerous occasions. Sir Sausagemeat leads his own battalion similar to Sir Baconbits's and has has led them to victory against the remaining Grudgebringer forces and the armies of Lord Osmond and Stone Garden. Sausagemeat was killed by Morgan Bernhardt in the Battle of Marston Klemp Bridge. Commander Ham Commander Ham is Edd's page-of-sorts who usually delivers important information to Edd and relays his orders rather than give orders himself. Nevertheless, Commander Ham is present in most meetings of the High Command. Unlike Sir Baconbits and Sir Sausagemeat though, Commander Ham is never in the field of battle and observes from afar with Lord General Pepperoni. General Black Pudding General Black Pudding was the Porkman in charge of Edd's Nether Fort. He had a great deal of command and control over a large Pigman division which defended the fort. During his lifetime Black Pudding was known to wear Obsidian Armor and wield an Obsidian Sword. As such he has quite the adapt fighter if need be. During FunkMasterBlast's attack on the fort, Black Pudding almost killed Funk in a battle, but was instead killed by Rory Blackhammer in a devastating blow to the head. His body was later found by Edd after the fort had been destroyed. Lord General Pepperoni Lord General Pepperoni was once commander of a quite substantial portion of the Pig Army at the Holy Mountain. However, when the Mother of Dragons's attacked the mountain, The Lord General was forced to flee with the remainder of his forces. Pepperoni then met up with the remains of Edd's forces from his Nether Fort and moved towards Sir Baconbits's siege encampment at Stone Garden. Sir Honeycured In charge of a detacment of the 2nd Army with orders fpersonally rom Edd to transport Human prisoners from a recent campaign in Mimyrna in the overworld. His men set up camp when D_2the_avid ran across his men and discovered the transportation of the prisoners through Bogdon Fells where a skirmish between Winterly Rock and the Pork Army took place earlier. Objectives of the Army of Pork *Take over the world *Destroy the world *Destroy FMB and FnD *Spread Porkology *Destroy factions which do not submit to Porkology *Destroy rival religions to Porkology *Create the Perfect Pork and the Perfect Glaze Victories *Sacked Krop *Started the final stages of The Early Dawn *Slew Lord Osmond *Destroyed most of the Grudgebringer Army *Infiltrated Winterly Rock *Burned the Woodfolk's Homes *Take over the Twilight Forest *Take control of Stone Garden * Create the Perfect Glaze Defeats *Lost 5 Porkcruxes *Edd's Time Machine broken *Lost hold over the Twilight Forest *Porky Scouts were killed *Edd's Nether Temple destroyed *The Holy Mountain taken by the Great Mother *FMB refuse to surrender *Failed the first invasion attempt of Winterly Rock at Marston Klemp Category:Affiliations Category:Army